


你不能感同我的身受09

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我的身受09

“咔哒”的关门声在深夜格外响亮，岳明辉靠在门板上暗色的眼睛闪水光，他被木子洋圈在门边，抬起头定定的看着眼前的人。

“洋洋，我有件事儿想求你……我要离开大概两个月，你帮我好好照顾大家。”

“照顾？”

木子洋闭了嘴，他习惯性上翘的嘴角抿嘴在一起。他不得不承认，凡子下午狂风暴雨式的发泄，确实对他的心情产生了影响，一桩一件独断专行的往事像丑陋的裂纹，始终还是横在他们中间。他突然想质问这人，既然说走就走还谈什么照顾？明明都是成年人，又有谁需要你的照顾？他双手按在门板上居高临下的审视着岳明辉，不管多瘦他的五官轮廓还是那么柔和，一脸诚挚的看向自己，像是期待那个肯定的回答。木子洋的脸上的笑意有些发苦，我也是你弟弟，为什么要这么不公平的对待我……

“哥哥，你知道求人总要付出点代价吧？”

岳明辉闻言内心一抖，洋子轻慢的语气勾起了他某些不好的回忆，脑中零碎的片段让他不由得攥紧双手，大拇指自然的去刮蹭指尖的裂口。

他扯扯嘴角困惑的看向木子洋，不曾过问条件，淡淡一声“好”便飘了出来，低垂的眼眸不辨喜悲。自己向来身无长物，一个浮沉于世的小角色，最不堪的样子也已经看过了，哥哥真的不知道还有什么能给你的……

 

木子洋却最见不惯他这幅淡然妥协的样子，看起来像是顺从，实际却是毫不在乎。每一次对他做过分的事情，他无条件接受，自己就觉得心里空了一块，但很快又要被嫉妒填满，因为他能答应自己过分的要求，转身就又会应承别人更过分的需要……他有时是恨岳明辉的，恨他的没有底线。

 

他伸出手捏住岳明辉的后颈，挺立的鼻尖蹭过他的颈侧，轻轻的嗅了几下，撅起了嘴皱皱眉。

 

“先去洗澡，我不喜欢你身上的烟酒味，还粘了别人恶心的老头味儿。”

“…………”

 

直到热水淋下来，岳明辉才逐渐有了真实感，他站在淋浴间，原来秋夜的风也是很凉的，这会儿热水冲在皮肤上寒气很快被取代，光滑的皮肤泛起了淡淡的粉色。他喝得不多，氤氲的蒸汽带走了他最后一丝酒意，头脑渐渐冷静下来。最近的事情太多，想不明白的更多，不得不面对的问题和永远也弥补不了的情债让都使他无比焦虑。

正想得出神，腰却突然被身后一双坚实的手臂圈住，木子洋的嘴唇贴上了后颈的软肉，落下一个个吻。纯棉的家居服淋了水，慢慢变重，紧贴在身上。

 

“洋洋，衣服湿了脱掉吧，会感冒的，唔……”

 

肩膀突然被咬住，身后的厮磨变成了撕咬，牙齿划过紧致的皮肤，口感非常美味。木子洋的手拂过身前人薄薄的腹肌，探向突出的胸部，用力揉捏起来。

身体的敏感带被侵犯，岳明辉惊喘一声便闭了嘴，在木子洋有技巧的挑逗下，疲惫的身体逐渐软了下来。室内的蒸汽溢满了小小的空间，冰凉的瓷砖上也渗出了汗水，岳明辉的脑子又无法思考了，他双手扶上汗湿的墙壁，垂下头随着身后人的动作轻轻喘息着。

身后传来了一声轻笑，像是很满意他乖巧又敏感的反应。热水被关掉，“噗叽噗叽”，冰凉的浴液被涂满了前胸和后背，激得他身体轻颤了几下，“木子洋”身上惯常出现的味道很快充斥着鼻腔。

“老岳，别乱动，我帮你洗洗。”

木子洋从后面贴住他的身体，凑近耳边张口含住了他的耳垂，尖利牙齿厮磨着软骨，舌头也探进耳廓四处挑逗，舔弄得岳明辉腰腿酸软，整个人靠在他身上。

 

温热的大手粘着浴液在身上各处敏感带游走，最后停留在胸口反复打着圈，挺立的红缨早已被蹂躏到充血，灵巧的指尖却没打算放过他，粗暴的刮蹭着乳尖。他的手指捻住着乳头，指甲抠弄起尖端的裂口，反复揉搓很是用力，像是要挤出些什么一样。

“啊……洋洋，别嗯……”

岳明辉刚出声，耳骨又被重重的咬了一下，木子洋居然用舌头探索到了他耳骨钉的位置，牙齿便迫不及待的探进去。洋子的脾气虽然无常，但今天他可以隐约感受到暴风雨前的平静，身后正缠着自己的弟弟，正处在暴躁的边缘。他抬起手想摸摸弟弟的脸，却被身后的人一把捉住手腕。

 

双腕被攥到一起举过头顶，竹节式金属淋浴软管在手腕上缠了两圈，又挂到了喷头架上。喷头架对于他并不太高，但足够吊起他双臂，也只是稍有富裕。失去平衡的身体摇晃两下就又被纳入坚实的怀中，金属螺纹扯住手腕，腕骨被坚硬的金属硌得生疼，皮肉陷入缝隙，留下了淡淡的红印。他动动被拉扯的手腕，只觉得越动越紧，痛得他皱了皱眉。

正在愣神儿之际，身后湿漉漉的身体便贴了上来，这次贴上来的不止身体，还有那坚硬发热的一根，正贴着他的臀缝磨蹭。木子洋湿透的棉质衣料已经变得冰凉，让他刚刚被玩弄到发热的身体不禁颤抖起来。

 

“洋洋，衣服…湿衣服穿着冷，快啊～”

木子洋在他半抬头的下体上用力捏了一把，痛感反而使他的分身更加挺立。看到岳明辉紧闭着眼，耳根红透的样子，他干脆把分身捏在手里，粗鲁的揉捏一番。在上下痛感的刺激下，坚挺的分身渗出了些透明的液体。

“哥哥，这么迫不及待让我脱衣服啊，那你到时候可别后悔。”

岳明辉很快被推到墙上，碍于手臂上的束缚，他只能尽量用胳膊肘支撑着墙面，防止金属浴管在他手腕上留下更多痕迹。他还没站稳，双腿就被迫分开，臀部被大手强制向后提。他只能配合的压低腰部，把臀部翘起来，紧绷的腰背折出了漂亮的腰窝。

臀瓣被一双大手强制分开，紧闭的穴口便露了出来。自从上次受伤，木子洋就趁机把小穴照顾得很好，红肿已经消退，裂口的伤处也全部恢复，只留下一个紧闭的小口。

“哥哥真是宝藏呀，后面恢复得这么好，紧得就像从来没有使用过～”

“唔……”

 

说话间，木子洋就将粘着浴液的手指插了进去，久未经事的小穴吸着他的手指，让他寸步难行。手指停了一会儿便开始左右挖弄，更加强硬的挤了进去。岳明辉虽然嘴上“虚伪应承”，身体却格外诚实，尚未适应的小穴，开是本能的表示拒绝，内里温热的媚肉缠上手指，蠕动的向外推。进入的疼痛让他的身体的热度慢慢褪去，他能做的只是伏在墙上，分开腿尽量的放松身体。

木子洋原本这次就没打算让他舒服，他挤出更多浴液，并拢两指再次插了进去。手指在后穴里不停的转圈捣动，没有什么快感，岳明辉只觉得后穴发麻，褶皱也像是被物理方法强制扯开，不至于受伤，但绝对不好受。他大腿紧绷着，极力摆动臀部，讨好的配合木子洋毫无规律的搅动。只一会儿就觉得筋疲力尽，他开始发觉今天不太可能让弟弟开心了。

 

手指很快被撤出，炽热的巨物直接顶上穴口，烫得岳明辉本能一躲，却被木子洋的大手捉住腰部拖了回来，前后配合向前一顶，便直接插到了底。

 

身体突然被贯穿，岳明辉几乎感到呼吸要停滞了。无法言喻的饱胀感让他的心脏突突地跳了起来，心脏剧烈的鼓动让他整个人开始发抖，被束缚到发麻的指尖也变得冰凉，抵着墙的手臂在身后激烈的顶动中开始渐渐失去了力气，人也开始往下坠。

甬道激烈的跳动感，却让木子洋舒服的叹息一声，他不等身前人适应，便激烈的抽插起来。随着动作，他竟然能奇异的感觉到前人体内脏器激烈的律动，炽热的肠壁包裹着自己的分身，随着他的抽插一跳一跳的做出回应。木子洋的眼睛逐渐发红，他紧抓着手中纤细的腰肢，那人便结结实实的被困在自己和墙壁之间，任由自己为所欲为，顺从的样子总能激起一股凌虐的快感。

“没想到你是这样的老岳。今天这么热情，原来你更喜欢粗暴点的，我说你怎么离不开凡子。枉我平时待你那么温柔。”

 

说着木子洋又更加用力的顶进去，连根插入，丝毫没有注意到身前人的额上已是冷汗淋漓。汗水糊在浓密的睫毛上，让岳明辉根本睁不开眼，他艰难的喘息着像是躺在水洼里的鱼。

心脏过速的跳动，鼓得他胸腔发胀，他想用手去捂，最终却只能无力的摇晃两下管子，丝毫动弹不得。眼前有点发花，他终于倒出了口气儿想要开口，在激烈的肉体撞击声中，显得无比微弱。

 

“洋……洋，慢，慢点好不……呼呼”

 

专心苦干的木子洋像是并没听到他的话，今天“热情的”哥哥几次差点让他提前缴械。……不知道多久，但只是不能输给那家伙，根深蒂固的心态竞争心态让木子洋斗志满满。刚结束一轮激烈的抽插，他托起岳明辉的腰，就着交合的姿势将他翻了过来，又引起了身下人的一声惊喘。

 

金属软管发出哗啦啦的响声，他面对着岳明辉，将他的背抵在墙上，单手抓住他一条腿扛在肩上，这样的完全打开的姿势让他进入得更深。承受的人却因失去了支撑摇摇欲坠，人在飘摇之际总会想抓住点什么，墙面滑不溜手，岳明辉只能反手抓住束缚手腕的软管，这样软管的金属骨节又在手臂上留下几道伤痕。

 

木子洋折腾了这么久，这才有机会仔细端详岳明辉的脸。他脸色有些发白，牙齿咬着嘴唇露出小巧的虎牙，湿漉漉的刘海全都垂在额前，迷离的眼睛半闭着，看起来脆弱易碎。双手被束缚在头顶，大概是刚刚动作太过激烈，手腕上已经被硬质金属勒出了几道渗着血的痕迹。手臂上狼纹在水光的浸润下竟熠熠生辉，精瘦的身体完全展开，两侧的都肋骨清晰可见，这幅样子又有几分诱惑……

木子洋不禁低下头，唇舌两下便撬开了紧咬的齿贝，毫不留情的扫荡起来。岳明辉胸口的空气越来越少，他想摇头，眼角也溢出了生理的泪水。但分身却因为强制窒息感的刺激渗出点点液体……

这一吻木子洋却格外动情，他伸手捏住岳明辉的后颈，不断的加深这个吻，虔诚的舔去他眼角的泪水，用鼻尖温柔的磨蹭他的脸。嘴里含糊的喃昵“老岳，哥哥……”

岳明辉被缚到麻木的手终于被放了下来，刚放下的手毫无知觉，心脏的鼓动有所平复，身体却依旧有些发抖，他的头垂在木子洋的胸口，尽力的抬起手搂上他的腰。

 

记得刚刚认识木子洋的时候，他就笑嘻嘻的告诉自己，他的外号叫“小懂事儿”。这个“小懂事儿”虽然偶尔有自己的小脾气，却是真的很懂事儿，办事儿识大体知轻重。正是这样，有时反而忽略了他也是自己的弟弟……

岳明辉心疼的安抚着他的背，也轻轻回应着着“弟弟，洋洋……”

身体被面前高大的人攥得更紧，接着又是一轮疯狂的律动。心脏窒息般的疼痛慢慢麻木，取而代之的是偶尔一抽一抽的疼痛，岳明辉将这些全部忽略，只是专心的盯着眼前的人，虽然视线依旧模糊，但他依然想把安心留给眼前的人。

最后他们换了什么姿势，射了几次岳明辉已经完全不记得，只有自己贴着床，双手攥着蓝色格子床单的一些片段，他觉得自己好像整夜都飘浮在海上，内心却格外宁静。

 

第二天起床时糟糕的状况让他只能请假，嘴唇苍白干裂，胳膊酸痛像是要断掉一般，小臂上横着几道发青的血痕。最严重的还是下半身，麻痹感让他几乎感受不到双腿的存在……他选择性的忽略昨天心脏出现的异常，之前确实压力大也会出现胸闷气短的状况。他叹了口气，想翻身继续睡，却发现翻身对于他目前的状况来说，确实是有点奢侈……


End file.
